


Breakfast at Danny's

by caffy91



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Drabble, F/M, post-ep fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffy91/pseuds/caffy91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Post-fic for "You've Got Sext" Danny musing on life alone and the morning with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast at Danny's

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Danny was fine being alone. He never asked for company, but far be it from him to kick someone out when they so clearly wanted to be there. That would just be rude. And he wasn’t making pancakes for her, he was making them for himself and she just happened to be in his apartment. And it would be rude to not make his guest some food and hey, he’s Italian, they like their large portions, okay?

And sure, it made for some awkward run-ins in the hallway or getting his mail, but what else could he do? Move? His apartment was rent controlled, he would be insane to do that. So he would just have to persevere and buck up. Long Island style. 

But he saw a way out. And that way took shape in his talkative, loud, pretty-in-the-right-light colleague. So he wrapped his arms around Mindy, his for now girlfriend. 

Scratch that, fiancé.

Being alone was great sometimes. No one getting their dirty fingerprints on the spines of his books. No one complaining about the shows he wanted to watch. No one to hear him fumbling on the piano.

And yeah, it also meant that there was silence in his apartment, but that’s how he liked it. It meant he didn’t have to fight over the newspaper in the morning (and not even really fight since all he wanted was the sports section and she went straight for the funnies). He didn’t have to clean up any discarded socks off the floor (and her feet are always cold so the only time she takes them off is to wash them or put new ones on). He didn’t have to have any weird pancake toppings in his apartment (they are both maple syrup purists, I mean, powdered sugar…really?). 

Maybe he didn’t care for her taste in music, but at least it was upbeat. Maybe he didn’t care for how she liked her coffee, but if someone didn’t use the cream he had in his house it would just spoil. Maybe he liked the silence, even if sometimes he really, really didn’t. 

And if he was being honest, no one— no one was really out of her league. Not if they were playing the game right. And Danny loved his baseball.


End file.
